Life is a deadly sin
by FrozenJOjo
Summary: After the second school year, Harry has to go back to his not-so-nice relatives. The Dursleys needed to take Harry on their vacation. Due to an accident in Italy, he is carrying something in him. Little did he now, that it will change his whole world. LM/HP or LM/HP/LV - # The third school year will be rushed. M Rating for violence. No romance until 15 - Bad Dumbles, Powerful HP


Life is a deadly sin

Notes: I do not own HP  
This is my first try to write a FF. My first language is not English, and I don't have a beta.

So pls, be nice to me :)  
Dumbles will be bad, but at the moment I dont know, what will happen with the Weasleys 

**The first review was actually really bad - WITHOUT even knowing what will happen next!**

At the second chapter I even wanted to write a few facts, LIKE the third year will be rushed. The fourth year will be completely different!

The story will be growing slowly!

At the time Harry "catches" the "thing" - he doesn't even know what it is - the story will be about what it is and what impacts the "thing" has on Harrys life.

Romance and Love will not be the main story - I just thought, that Harry deserves a little love^^  
OHH and the "thing" will be like having a friend - but just in Harrys mind.

It's just one chapter^^

* * *

Chapter 1

"Boy, move faster!", yelled Vernon Dursley at Harry Potter. "Yes, Uncle", was the only reply, that would soothe the big-fat-whale... human. The young boy with black dishevelled hair, and green emerald eyes really tried to do exactly what his Uncle told him, but with a big, heavy trunk it wouldn't work out. But he had to follow his Uncle to the car.

The problem was not only the trunk- the boy itself was just too little, his frame too thin. But the big-fat-whale...human couldn't care less, if Harry would be able to carry the trunk or not.

Well, the situation was like that: Harry Potter was a wizard - he was the-boy-who-lived. And his Uncle, Aunt and Nephew weren't wizards. They abhorred anything, that wasn't normal. And magic was just the opposite of normal. But Hey, life could be so much more worse - like being hunted by a madman, working his ass of like Cinderella for his "family", having friends that don't really understand him... oh well- life just SUCKS.

It was not the first time, that Harry was thinking like that. It was usually just once in a year- at his birthday. But since he had to attend "Hogwarts - School of whatever" with the great Headmaster Dumbledor, the boys life got so much worser. Now Harry was constantly thinking "Why him?" "What had he done, to deserve that?" and last "Would death be nicer to me?"

The last thought came to the boy, when he had to battle a Basilisk. Dying would have been so easy - just look the snake into the eyes. Before that, Harry wasn't suicidal - but come on, the snake was HUGE. How should a twelve year old boy fight against it? The answer was with a sword. A fucking SWORD!  
Since then Harry became a little bit more sarcastic - at least in his thoughts - because there's is no way, that someone could read minds, right?

The boy didn't just got more sarcastic, he was now thinking a lot more about his life and about people in his life. And even though he is playing the nice, brave and dumb Gryffindor for everyone - he isn't able to feel that way anymore. The battle was like a wake-up-call. And the meeting with Tom Marvolo Riddle and his research shortly after. Sadly it was really easy- he just had to buy a few books on Voldemort, and had to go to the restricted section in the Hogwarts library. Who would have know, that there was another diary! This time without the magic. It was clear, that Tom Riddle needed that book, and that he really liked the restricted section.

Most of times he wrote about books. Not a lot human beings were mentioned, but sometimes an Abraxas or Lestrange were mentioned. And sometimes he wrote about the life in the orphaned. How he abhorred it, and how disappointed he was in the magical government, because no one was helping him.

The story of Voldemort was just sad, and similar to Harrys own situation. It opened his eyes on some matters and left a bad, bad feeling. Tom was a prodigy and even though no one know, how smart Harry really is, he can relate to Tom/Voldi. The ideas the young boy had, weren't bad - actually they would have been awesome! But why starting a war?

On the other Hand - Harry didn't want to think like that. Hell - he was twelve - sure not long until he is thirteen, but that is not the point. The boy is considering himself too young to understand war, manipulations and crazy people. Deep inside he knows, that he is screwed, with minor problems and probably a beginning depression but it made him angry and a lot more feelings he didn't want to think about.

Right now he is not only angry, no he is disappointed as well - with the tendency to hate. How can Dumb-as-a-door think that his family is good to him? He showed him his scars! And the only answer he got was, that he is exaggerating the whole situation. Well - fuck you!

"BOY, walk FASTER", yelled his Uncle again, stopped walking and faced his nephew. Harry saw the fist coming but before it could hit him, his Uncle stopped and just glared . "You will walk faster, or I'm going to make you", threated the big-fat-whale...human. "Yes Uncle." Because there is nothing else, what the boy could have said.

"Before I forget it: We won't driving home this time. We have an airplane to catch. Unfortunately you have to come with us. Not even the big freak would _want you_ to stay at school. There are a few rules: First, I won't punish you and because we are in a hotel you don't need to do cores. BUT, there are conditions you have to fulfill - You do NOT talk with anyone, you just walk with us. You have to smile if someone is looking at you, BUT nothing more. For the trip you are eight years old - so BEHAVE like that. And I will write every time you break the rules on a list. For every time you will get a special punishment - did you understand everything?", sneered Vernon Dursley and the boy just repeated his only allowed answer "Yes Uncle."

This time Harry meant it - no way that he would break the rules. There was no comment on his magic, but its not needed. Both of them knew what would happen if he would try something.  
And it was the first time, that he would leave the UK! The conditions weren't really bad - and he was sure, that he could act like an eight years old boy. He wasn't tall at all so there won't be a problem.

For the first time since Harry was allowed to go to school, he felt excited! Maybe the anger and the hate would vanish after a time. Well, the boy hoped so.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Not sure how many hours later the Dursleys and Harry Potter arrived at the airport in Rom. They had to go to a certain bus and after awhile they got to the hotel. The hotel was beautiful and modern. The foyer was huge, with light walls and furniture. The main colour was cream.

The rooms were in cream too - it was really beautiful, but everywhere where flower ornaments. For Harry's liking it was too much. Even the bedclothes had flowers on it - definitely too girly! But none the less he was grateful for the change of surroundings. Now, sitting in Dudleys and his room, some questions had arisen. He really didn't want to ask his Uncle, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Uncle? I have a few questions. What shall I do with my, ahm "belongings"?", asked Harry. The glare he got from the big-fat-whale...human was phenomenal. Wow, not even one day had passed, and he got his first punishment. Hurray!

"They stay at the hotel- in a cabinet! I do not care, what happens with them, BUT I don' want to see anything "abnormal". Is this clear?", yelled the man. Sometimes Harry got the feeling, that his Uncle didn't know, how to speak with a little less sound. Every other question the boy had, weren't that important, to risk his second punishment. Nonetheless he found a few things out, without asking.

The Family would stay in Rom for a week. First, the Dursleys wanted Harry to spent his time with Ms. Figg, but something happened - the Dursleys didn't care, what exactly - and she couldn't babysit the boy.  
But a real surprise for the-boy-who-lived was, that they would do a lot of sightseeing. He never thought, that the Dursleys were cultural educated or had interests in different cultures.

The first day passed quietly and Harry was right - his mind soothed a little and he felt like a child again. It helped that Rom was beautiful and despite his "family", the first day was awesome. They took a bus tour through Rom. And after Harry saw the wonders of the town, his suddenly awaked sarcastic nature diminished.

After five days in Italy - his Gryffindor side was back! He felt like the little boy he used to be. And the war, Voldi/ Riddle weren't important anymore. Harry was just a twelve years old boy again. And just like the rules of Vernon told him - he kept quiet and smiled sometimes.

The people at the hotel thought, that he was shy! Well he was shy, but not that much. That was the only thing, what reduced his euphory. Some part of Harry was proud, because he was able to foul a lot of people - the other part was rather anxious - he played a fucking role - was no one able to see thru it? And it reminded him of Riddle - at the moment, the boy-who-lived didn't want to think about the man who-killed-his-parents.

And what did it meant for him? Was he a good liar? Would he be good at manipulating too?

Sometimes his thoughts and his mood got darker. Not outside - because of his act, but inside he was a mess again. He was thinking about his life and everything what got wrong.

At the last day, the Dursley visited a museum. At that point, Harry didn't know, which museum it was. But what he knows was, that the atmosphere of that museum, didn't help his dark mood. The boy didn't want to go back! Too many problems awaited him in England.

The "family" booked a tour, but Harry wasn't following the group. They got a map, and every important point was listed. It was easy to find the big group again.  
So Harry strayed around the museum. He didn't care, where he was going. He was totally focused on his dark thoughts.

For an outsider it looked like he was possessed. His eyes were big and blank. His walk was rhythmical - slow but steady. His mouth was slightly opened and he was not looking at the extraordinary stuff, that crossed his way.

But the boy took no notice. He was so focused on his dark mood and thoughts. With every step he took, they got darker.  
There was anger - he was angry at Dumb-as-a-door for his _incompetent_ way of ruling a school. He was angry at Tom Riddle for his _nearly killing_ a eleven year old girl. He was angry at the government for his _not intervening_ at all. Just closing a school, would not have helped at all!  
There was disappointment - he was disappointed in his teachers for not even _trying_ to help the young girl. He was disappointed in himself for not finding the solution _before_ something bad happened. And he was again disappoint in the _help_ he got, for _fighting_ a big giant snake.

He was twelve - he was definitely not strong enough!

And there was hatred - he hated the whole situation, with him being a _hero_. He hated every human being for the _stupidity_ to let a basilisk live in a castle full of children. Too many people lived in the castle with the rumor. No way, that no one even tried to do something against it. And he hated _muggles_. He hated his own "family" for not being what a child needs. He hated every muggle he had to met - not even a single one, tried to help. And he hated the muggles, who _destroyed_ the prodigy Tom Riddle.

So during his possessed walk - these thoughts appeared. They were there before, but the boy refused to think about it. He refused to believe, that this are really his thoughts.  
But in the museum, he couldn't help. Every single one came back.

" _Dumb-as-a-door so incompetent...no one helped me...fight alone...not strong enough...a girl nearly died...no one was intervening...stupidity...don't want to be a hero...hate...every where is hate...no one helped me...I'm alone...so cold..._

 _I'm alone..._

no one helped me...

 _I hate them..._

 _need to be stronger..._

 _I'm..._

 _alone..."_

As he walked, he went to a restricted part of the museum. Somewhere between the white sheets, which covered the museum staff, something was sending out pulsating purple light.  
And the boy, who nearly lost consciousness while thinking, was straight going to where that light was coming from. The nearer he got, the darker got the purple light.  
And even thought Harry was not aware of what's happening around him, he heard a voice. At first it was a whisper but with every step the voice got stronger. It was a man, who talked with him. Not in a deep voice, but not high either.

" _Putiputiputi...come little boy...I promise you - together we will rule the world... come find me...Puuutpuut...be a good boy and come to me...you fear, you will be alone...but I promise you...I will never leave you...",_ said the strange voice.

" _You promise?"_

 _"Always my Sweetheart"_

At the same moment, the voice answered Harry, the boy struggled over a few boxes and fell with his left arm upon the source of the voice.  
Pain shot across his body, but before he was able to scream, it got dark around him. The last what he heard was a laugh. A really frightening laugh.


End file.
